Diakko y la espera de la Navidad
by Bleach010915
Summary: Evento ("12 Days of Diakkomas") acerca de 12 días de diakko y la navidad. diana esta tan cansada por los preparativos navideños pero akko se encargara de ayudarla y hacerla sentir las cosas buenas que hay en estas fechas.
1. Decoraciones

**Buenas noches, en tumblr hay un evento ("12 Days of Diakkomas") acerca de 12 días de diakko y la navidad, no sé si todos podíamos participar en especial porque yo escribo en español pero espero que no haya inconvenientes.**

 **Por favor disculpen los posibles errores ortográficos o de cualquier tipo.**

 **Little Witch Academia pertenece a Trigger.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de noche en la habitación del equipo azul, diana se encontraba despierta haciendo planes para organizar a todas las estudiantes en la preparación en instalación de los adornos navideños en la academia.

Ya era de madrugada cuando por fin termino últimamente se le habían acumulado tanto sus deberes académicos, turnos de guardia y la preparación para la navidad, con tanto trabajo en esas fechas ya ni siquiera sentía la emoción por las fiestas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente en la mañana Akko se encontraba haciendo pucheros en su habitación, se quejaba amargamente del porque no había podido ver a diana en los últimos días.

"Akko, ya sabes que diana está muy ocupada, no hay nada que puedas hacer…".-decía Lotte

"¿Acaso sus deberes son más importantes que yo?".- Akko dramatizaba con lágrimas fingidas en sus ojos.

"Pues parece que si".- decía Sucy burlándose.

"Bueno pues eso tendrá que cambiar hoy".

"¿Eh?, pero hoy nos organizaremos para colocar los adornos navideños, es el día que mas ocupada estará, creo que hasta tomara todo el día."

"Bueno, ya me las arreglare".- Akko sacó de una caja un pequeño pino de navidad de aproximadamente unos 30 cm.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Bueno, las áreas que están marcadas en rojo son las que no podemos tocar ya que son áreas restringidas, las marcadas en azul son las que están libres".- decía diana señalando y dando indicaciones con un mapa que estaba en una de las mesas del comedor, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión entre líderes de equipos y diana la dirigía.

"Las cajas están marcadas con el numero de cada área contienen luces, esferas, adornos entre otras cosas, por favor compartan la información con sus integrantes de su equipo, en una hora pasare a revisar los avances". Todas asintieron y se termino la reunión.

"¡Diana!"

"Akko, ¿tienes alguna duda?"

"Aaah, no… oye tienes algo de tiempo… es que quiero que me ayudes con algo"

"¿Eh?, lo siento hoy es un día muy ocupado".

"Pero…".- Akko tomó las manos de diana y puso mirada de perrito en aparador de tienda de mascotas. "No te he visto mucho en esta semana, así que esperaba que me ayudaras a decorar un pequeño árbol de navidad que tengo en la habitación".

"Akko…es que…".Aunque diana quisiera no podía negarse a esa mirada. "Está bien… te veré en media hora".

"Si, ¡gracias!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de media hora, diana se dirigió a la habitación de Akko, ella tendría que ser rápida para poder cumplir con sus obligaciones en media hora más.

"Akko, ¿estás ahí?"

"Si pasa".- le respondió la morena desde su escritorio, buscando el Angulo correcto para acomodar su pequeño árbol.

"Mira este es el árbol, aquí están las luces, las esferas y algunos adornos… le pedí a mi padre que me los enviara, quería ponerlo junto contigo ¿te gustan?". Akko le sonrió.

"Si, son lindos".- Diana casi no podía prestar atención ya que estaba preocupada por los equipos que estaban trabajando en estos momentos.

"Diana, ¿me estas poniendo atención?"

"¿Eh?... Lo siento Akko…es que estoy algo preocupada, todas las demás están trabajando… y yo…"

"Nmm, está bien, por favor pásame las luces de la caja". Diana temía que su novia se enfadara con ella, así que se acerco pero se sorprendió porque repentinamente Akko dio media vuelta y le sonrió.

"Akko, ¿que estas… haciendo?".- la rubia se vio con sus manos atadas por una hilera de luces navideñas mientras Akko solo le sonreía.

"Bueno, yo quería pasar tiempo contigo arreglando el árbol, pero ya que que me estas ignorando y no me pones la mas mínima atención…".-Akko alejó la varita de diana y luego sentó a la rubia en su cama

"Diana, estas muy tensa, te he visto trabajar demasiado estas semana… te voy a ayudar a relajarte un poco".- Akko abrazó a diana poniendo sus brazos sobre sus hombros entrelazando su manos detrás de su cuello para después comenzar a besar a diana apasionadamente.

Diana se separó del beso para hablar con su novia.- "Akko, tenemos trabajo…"

"Dije, que tienes que relajarte…". Ahora la morena comenzó a trazar besos desde la clavícula y bajando por el cuello de la rubia.

"Nmm…Pero no podemos hacer esto…"

"¿Ya estas más relajada?".- Akko pasó de su cuello a besar cariñosamente su oreja.

"Bueno, tal vez un poco…". Ahora las chicas estaban recostadas en la cama, Akko arriba de diana, la rubia sentía como perdía sus fuerzas.

"¿Y ahora?".- Akko beso la mejilla de diana.

"S-Si…zzzzz". La voz de diana se hizo cada más tenue y después Akko solo podía escuchar leves ronquidos.

"¿Diana?"

"Zzzz"

"Nmm, bueno… lo importante es que descanses…".- Akko desenredo las manos de su novia y las colocó en el árbol, escribió una nota avisando que diana llegaría un poco tarde y la encanto para que llegara a sus amigas, después se volvió a acercar a diana y la beso en la frente.

"Que descanses, Te quiero".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Pues este fue el primer cap. acerca de las decoraciones navideñas. ¿Les dije que sería algo corto?, bueno todos las capítulos estarán ligados y serán más o menos con esta cantidad de palabras.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y disculpen si fue un poco tonto.**

 **Mañana estará listo el día 2 de nieve y luego día 3 el de Esquí / Snowboard.**

 **Por favor comenten.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Nieve

**Little Witch Academia le pertenece a Trigger.**

 **Una disculpa adelantada por los posibles errores ortográficos o de cualquier tipo.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era una noche nevada en la academia, diana estaba leyendo una de las notas mágicas que Akko le había mandado en la cual la invitaba a jugar en la nieve. Para ser sincera la rubia no sentía ni el más mínimo interés de jugar en la nieve pero se sentía tan mal por no ponerle la suficiente atención a su novia estos últimos días y para colmo cuando por Akko trató de pasar tiempo con ella, diana por el cansancio se quedó dormida.

Entonces diana decidió que al menos esta vez complacería a su novia aunque tuviera que salir de su cálida y cómoda habitación así que le envió su repuesta a Akko.

" _Está bien, nos vemos mañana en la mañana… te quiero"._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Akko se preparaba poniéndose una chaqueta, guantes y su bufanda, ella había acordado con diana salir a jugar en la nieve.

"Akko, ¿estás lista?"

"¡Si, vamos!"

En cuanto salieron al patio de la escuela pudieron ver un gran paisaje blanco frente a ellas, todas las bancas, el césped y los arboles estaban cubiertos de nieve.

Una ráfaga de viento frio paso y la rubia se estremeció, ella de verdad quería complacer a su novia pero decidió que al menos podía hacer el intento para cambiar un poco su planes.

"Oye Akko, ¿de verdad quieres estar aquí afuera?, no preferirías que nos quedáramos tu y yo recostadas en el sofá de mi habitación…". Diana se acercó y tomó las manos de Akko y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "O… ¿tal vez quedarnos aquí en tu habitación?". Ahora Diana besó una de las manos de Akko.

"P-Pero esta es la primera nieve de la temporada… tenemos que aprovecharla".

"Pero…hace algo de frio…".- Diana le dio un beso en la nariz.

"Akko puso una de sus manos en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando mucho y después respondió. "La idea es tentadora… pero… NO".

"Quiero hacer un Fuerte y monos de nieve… ¡será divertido!".- la cara de Akko casi brillaba de emoción, diana se vio casi segada por esa brillantez y no pudo decir nada más.

"Está bien…"

Las chicas empezaron a juntar mucha nieve para el tan deseado Fuerte que quería construir Akko, a pesar de que tenían los guantes puestos diana podía sentir el frio pero trató de soportarlo así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo pero por más que trataban de juntar la nieve no parecía ser suficiente y la cara de Akko empezaba a ensombrecerse pero diana no estaba dispuesta a permitir que eso pasara, así que cuando Akko estaba distraída la rubia utilizo su varita para hacer su montaña de nieve un poco más grande y enseguida la volvió a guardar.

"Wow, Diana sí que estas poniendo empeño en esto…".- Akko tomó su rostro con sus manos pero vio la expresión de diana por sus manos frías así que la soltó. "Lo siento". Rápidamente la besó en la frente ya que eso era lo que quería hacer en un principio.

Diana sintió un poco de culpabilidad pero le siguió el juego. "S-Si, Claro…"

"Bien, ahora hay que darle forma a esto". Decía Akko muy animada

Las chicas empezaron a moldear la nieve, Akko volteo a ver a diana y pudo ver cuánto se esforzaba su novia en ayudarla, su nariz y sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas pero para la morena sintió que la chica se veía adorable así, después de reojo vio una pequeña lista tirada en el piso cerca de ella, Akko se acercó muy lentamente y la tomo.

 _ **Actividades para hacer con la nieve**_ _._

 _1-Hacer un hombre de nieve_

 _2-Pinta la nieve_

 _3-Crea un fuerte o iglú,_

 _4- Hacer un ángel de nieve_

 _5- Guerra de bolas de nieve,_

 _6-Soplar burbujas para que se cristalicen_

Al leer la nota reconoció enseguida la letra de su novia así que reflexionó algunas cosas, ella había pensado que estaba forzando a diana para jugar con ella en contra de su voluntad pero luego se dio cuenta de que de que al parecer diana había estado investigando acerca de las posibles actividades para hacer con ella y quería que las dos se divirtieran.

" _Diana…"_.- Akko volteo hacia diana y la veía trabajar minuciosamente con la nieve, elevándola para que su fuerte fuera más alto, Akko llamó su atención y le sonrió.

"¿Qué pasa?".- Diana le sonrió pero al mismo tiempo la miro extrañada.

"Diana, ¿Te gusta la navidad, la nieve, las decoraciones o algo de eso?"

"¿Eh?".- diana se preguntaba así misma porque Akko de repente estaba interesada en preguntarle todo eso, internamente temía que Akko hubiera visto su truco con la nueve. "Bueno… la verdad no me interesan mucho esas cosas, después de que mi madre murió, mi hogar se volvió muy frio y estricto así que dejamos de hacer ese tipo de cosas con excepción de la fiesta de noche buena".

Diana volteo hacia otro lado como si mirara al vacio. "Creo que dejé atrás todo esto desde hace ya mucho tiempo". Después volvió a mirar a su novia y le sonrió. "Pero aun así me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo Akko".

Akko se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola y por la fuerza que utilizó las dos cayeron al suelo y casi la mitad de su fuerte se derrumbo.

"A-Akko…"

"Ya lo decidí, te mostrare todo lo bueno de la navidad, las fiestas, los regalos y todo, antes de que sea navidad te aseguro que no olvidaras estos días".

"Eh, pero…"

"Sin peros,¡Las dos nos vamos a divertir mucho!".- después de decir eso Akko seguía sobre ella y la besó en los labios.

"Así que, ¿Que dices?".

"Está bien, solo no te esfuerces tanto, yo seré feliz con cualquier cosa que hagas".- le decía diana para después besarla en la mejilla.

¡Siii!.- Akko levantó los brazos al aire y por todo el alboroto a las chicas les cayó una gran cantidad de nieve encima.

Jajaja…Lo siento.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **¡Por favor comenten!**

 **El siguiente será sobre Esquí / Snowboard.**


	3. Muérdago

**Diakko y el Muérdago**

 **Buenas noches, este es el capitulo del día número 4 acerca del Muérdago. Con el día número 3 hice un pequeño dibujo que pueden ver en tumblr (por cierto rara vez dibujo así que no esperen mucho), que por cierto me pueden encontrar como meli0109, tengo de avatar la foto de mi gato misaki.**

 **Little Witch Academia Pertenece a Trigger**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Akko se encontraba junto con Lotte merodeando en la academia en busca de algo en específico que le serviría para ese día, pero por más que buscaban no podía encontrarlo.

"Lotte, ¿No crees que falta algo importante aquí?".-decía Akko con cara inexpresiva.

"Jejeje, ¿a qué te refieres?". Lotte sabía a que se refería su amiga pero no quiso mencionar el tema.

"Los adornos…No hay muérdago…"

"Si…la profesora Finnelan prohibió a las estudiantes colocar muérdago porque dijo que era inapropiado para la decoración".

¿Acaso estamos en un convento…?".- Akko seguía con su cara inexpresiva hasta que de repente cambio a irritación.

"Lotte, ¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir?"

"Bueno, el muérdago es una planta, puedo enseñarte un hechizo… así podrás tenerlo listo para mañana".

"Gracias…Lotte"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¡Dianaaaaaa!".- Akko corría alegremente hacia su novia, cuando la rubia volteo a verla se detuvo para tomar sus manos.

"Buenas tardes, Akko".- las chicas se acercaron para abrazarse. "¿Que sucede?"

"Bueno, quería invitarte a pasar un rato juntas en la torre de la piedra mágica, ¿Qué te parece?"

"Claro, ¿A qué hora estaría bien?"

"¿Estas disponible después de las 7?".- Akko la miro con nervios esperando su respuesta.

"Si, lo estoy, no te preocupes…"

"Bien, ¡nos vemos más tarde!". La morena se despidió y salió corriendo justo como cuando llegó, tenía que preparar todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por fin se había llegado la hora de su reunión con diana. Akko se encontraba ya en la torre donde está la piedra mágica ella llevaba puesto su uniforme como siempre a excepción de un gorro de santa Claus y tenía lista una manta colocada en el suelo, chocolate caliente junto a algunos bocadillos y un pequeño álbum de fotos.

"Ya está todo listo".

"Hola Akko". El corazón de Akko salto de alegría cuando oyó la voz de su novia

"H-Hola diana"

"Parece que te esmeraste mucho"

"Bueno, Lotte y Jazminka me ayudaron…jeje, pero siéntate, ¿te sirvo una taza con chocolate?".

"Si, muchas gracias…"

Las chicas degustaron la comida y conversaban alegremente mientras veían el paisaje

"Mira diana…imprimí las fotos de nuestro viaje a esquiar"

"Oh, no sabía que habían tomado tantas fotos"

El equipo rojo, verde y azul había decidido hacer un viaje para esquiar en una montaña cercana a la academia. Diana se había ofrecido a enseñarle a Akko a esquiar, la morena quería aprovechar la nieve y las clases hasta el último momento.

"Mira esta foto salió muy bien."- Akko señaló una foto donde era la última parte del viaje, la bruja más pequeña estaba llena de banditas en la cara y diana la veía con ojos de preocupación.

"Nmm, bueno puedo decir que ignorando tus heridas y mi cara de angustia puedo decir que te vez muy linda en la foto". Diana le sonrió y Akko solo pudo mirarla con una mirada tímida, pero recordó su objetivo principal.

"Oye diana… ¿Crees que te esta a empezando a gustar un poco más la navidad?".

"Akko aun no es navidad todavía…". Diana sabía a que se refería su novia pero quiso bromear

"Dianaaaa, ¡sabes a lo que me refiero!".- Akko se vio silenciada cuando diana acerco sus rostros y la miro fijamente.

"Creo que te lo diré… en Navidad".- Ahora la rubia sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Akko se puso tan roja como un tomate y desvió su mirada hacia su taza de chocolate tratando de recomponerse, pero su nerviosismo no duró mucho cuando vio lo tarde que era y recordó la última parte de su plan.

"Diana, ¿tú sabes algo acerca del muérdago?".

"si… si no me equivoco… En la antigüedad se creía que traía buena salud y se ha utilizado para ayudar con algunas dolencias y problemas porque se creía, era milagroso. Los druidas pensaban que esta planta ayudaba a curar enfermedades y proteger a personas de las brujas". Ante su última oración diana puso mala cara por lo que ella creía era la estupidez de la gente, Akko solo pudo ver como su novia mataba el ambiente.

"B-Bueno, siendo positivas… el muérdago es muy popular en estas fechas… ya sabes, la tradición y esas cosas…"

"¿Tradición?".

Akko movió su varita mientras recitaba un hechizo y de repente les llovió una cantidad enorme de ramitas o racimos de muérdago. Las chicas se quedaron calladas ante la situación, Akko se sentía tan mal por todas las veces que había intentado el hechizo y lo había hecho bien, pero a la hora de la verdad fallo abruptamente.

"L-Lo siento, se supondría que solo conseguiría uno y estaría colgado sobre nosotras".

" _¿Sobre nosotras?...¡oh!"._ Diana entendió enseguida lo que su novia intentaba hacer

"¿Estás… enojada?"

"Bueno… creo que necesitamos practicar mas tus hechizos, pero dado a que te esforzaste mucho para esto creo que deberíamos seguir con tu plan". Diana señaló un muérdago que estaba que estaba colocado justo encima de ellas. Akko se sorprendió pero rápidamente se colocó para recibir su beso.

"Gracias Akko…".- diana se sentía tan bien al ver los esfuerzos de Akko, su álbum, los bocadillos y hasta todo el muérdago que casi las sepulta, para ella todo esto era encantador, así que tomó el rostro de Akko y la besó lentamente disfrutando de las sensaciones que su novia la hacía sentir. Después de un rato se abrazaron y estuvieron así un tiempo en un cómodo silencio.

"Bien, creo que ya es hora de regresar, ¡ya cumplí con mi misión!".Decía Akko a su novia dándole un beso en la mejilla y preparándose para levantarse.

"Akko".

"¿Si?". Al parecer la rubia aun no estaba lista para despedirse, sin pensarlo mucho la jaló del brazo suavemente para que quedaran recostadas y se posiciono sobre ella sonriéndole.

"Bueno, creo que hay al menos 50 muérdagos aquí, como sabes yo sigo al pie de la letra las tradiciones, así que no puedo pasarlo por alto".-Diana le quito el gorro, despues acercó lentamente sus rostros y Akko la miró un poco sorprendida. La rubia no quitó su sonrisa de la cara y luego le dio otro beso en los labios y le dijo.

"Así que prepárate"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **7w7** **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**

 **¡Por favor comente!**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Mantas

**Buenas tardes este es el capitulo del día 5 acerca de las Mantas, si Creo que debia ser sobre las mantas...  
**

 **Little Witch Academia Pertenece a Trigger.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Akko y diana se encontraban corriendo atreves del campus tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia, cuando regresaban de una cita en la ciudad de repente empezó a llover mucho así que decidieron regresar a luna nova. Diana puso una barrera con su varita.

"Akko, mantente cerca de mí, no quiero que te mojes"

"Gracias".

Las chicas llegaron a los dormitorios así que diana canceló su hechizo y caminaron tomadas de la mano hasta el dormitorio de Akko.

"Oye diana, ¿Quieres quedarte en mi habitación?... solo seremos tu y yo…"

"¿Pero el toque de queda?, además tenemos que pedirle permiso a Lotte y a Sucy, no creo que sea buena idea…"

"Pero…".- Akko abrazó a diana fuertemente mientras la veía con lagrimas fingidas

"P-Pero, ¿Dónde voy a dormir?".- diana le correspondió el abrazo.- "Tus amigas pueden enojarse si duermo en su cama".

Akko apretó su abrazo y le dio un beso en la clavícula. "Puedes dormir conmigo"

Diana agacho su cabeza para colocarla en el cuello de Akko y respiro su aroma, le estaba costando tanto no aceptar la propuesta de Akko, pero cuando ella empezó a acariciar su espalda se sintió tan a gusto que su resolución se quebrantó.

"Esta bien, Akko… entremos".- Diana le dio un beso en la frente y sonriéndole admitiendo su derrota.

"¡Gracias!". Akko salto de felicidad y tomo a su novia de la mano para entrar a la habitación, diana se sentó en la cama de Akko y miraba a su novia fijamente.

"Diana podrías voltearte por unos minutos, es que quiero cambiarme". Decía Akko mirándola con una sonrisa tímida.

"Está bien". Diana volteo hacia el poster de Shiny Chariot que decoraba el cuarto de Akko, saco su varita para recitar un hechizo y cuando su novia termino de cambiarse traía puesta una pijama color beige y despues volteo a ver a diana y ella ya tenía puesta una pijama color azul caro.

"¿Eh?, ¿cuándo te cambiaste?"

"Al mismo tiempo que tu, solo que con magia"

"Oh, necesito que me enseñes ese hechizo".- después de decir esto Akko tembló un poco cuando sintió una ligera brisa pasar.

"Creo que no pude cubrirte lo suficiente, tienes algo húmedo el cabello".- Ante el comentario Akko tomó una toalla y se la puso en la cabeza

"Déjame ayudarte".- diana la sentó en la cama y comenzó a ayudar a su novia masajeando suavemente su cabeza y después secando sus mechones.- "Ya estas lista".- diana quitó la toalla de la cabeza de su novia y le dio un beso en la nuca. "Hace frio, ya vamos a acostarnos"

"Está bien, ya quiero acurrucarme contigo"

Akko fue la primera en recostarse en la cama y le hizo una seña a diana para que se recostara con ella, diana no quiso hacerla esperar y se acomodo junto a ella

"Oye… ¿no crees que esta manta es demasiado delgada?". Diana le señalo a Akko la Manta delgada que las cubría a las dos.

"Si, pero no te preocupes, me aseguraré de mantenerte cálida".

"Akko, tus intenciones son apreciadas, pero no permitiré que pases frio…" La rubia rápidamente sacó su varita y al instante se vieron cubiertas por otra manta mucho más cálida y diana consiguió una almohada para ella.

"Nmm, podíamos compartir mi almohada". Se quejaba Akko.

"Si, pero solo quiero que estemos cómodas"

"Buu, está bien… además con las mantas ya se siente mas cálido".- Akko estiro las mantas e hizo que ella y diana estuvieran cubiertas tanto de pies a cabeza. "jejeje es como estar en una tienda de campaña

"Si, solo que con un espacio reducido…pero no es que me queje"

"Pues yo opino que tiene sus ventajas".- Akko se acercó y abrazo diana, la rubia se reacomodo para que las dos estuvieran cómodas, sus brazos cubrían la espalda de su novia.

"Es cierto, es una gran ventaja". Diana empezó a acariciar la espalda de su novia por encima de su pijama, pero decidió que quería sentir su piel suave.

"Tu espalda es muy cálida". Diana empezó a mover su mano masajeando su espalda, desde la parte alta, bajando suavemente hasta su espalda baja. "¿se siente bien?"

"Siii…se siente muy bien, gracias diana…". Akko se derretía ante el toque suave y cálido de su novia

"De nada, quería hacer algo para agradecerte por nuestra cita en la torre… te has esforzado mucho por mi". Diana deslizaba su mano cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que su novia se sintiera bien.

"Ya sabes… es porque te quiero". Akko suspiro felizmente y empezó a sentir que sus ojos se cerraban, pero se sentía mal por ser la única que disfrutara del momento. "¿Quieres… que yo… también lo haga?".- le ofreció a la rubia

"No te preocupes, solo duerme…". Diana le dio un beso en la frente y Akko se acurrucó más a ella.

"Está bien…que descanse…te quiero…"

"Duerme bien Akko, yo también te quiero".

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	5. Galletas

**Este capítulo trata del día 7 acerca de las galletas. Para el día 6 subí en Tumblr un dibujo de una cena navideña.**

 **Por cierto no sé hornear ni hacer cualquier tipo de postre XD.**

 **Little Witch Academia pertenece a Trigger**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akko se encontraba en la habitación del equipo verde en una misión especial con Jazminka, ella había estado buscando a la peli rosa para que le enseñara a hacer galletas, ya que quería sorprender a su novia, pero Jazminka estaría ocupada los próximos días así que Akko decidió que con la receta bastaría para prepararlas.

"Bien, entonces, ya tengo la harina, azúcar, huevo…"

"Te falto la Vainilla". Señalaba Jazminka

"Oh, es cierto, sería la vainilla y creo que los demás ingrediente están en la cocina de las hadas".

Jazminka le había enseñado a su compañera una cocina secreta que formó junto con Contanze, la chica mas bajita del equipo verde acordó en ayudar a su amiga a conseguir un lugar para que cocinara siempre y cuando le compartiera de lo que hacía, así que cuando Akko le pidió ayuda con la preparación de sus galletas para diana y supo que no podría ayudarla pensó que sería lindo al menos prestarle un lugar donde pudiera prepararlas y las hada no la echaran.

"Bueno, muchas gracias jazminka".- Akko se puso de pie para irse a cocinar.

"~Buena Suerte~".- Jazna se despedía de su compañera alzando la mano.

 **~0-0~0-0~**

Akko reunió todos los ingredientes que le dijo jazminka además de una gran variedad de moldes para galletas, de entre los que escogió uno en forma de unicornio, uno de sombrero de Shiny Chariot y otro en forma de corazón.

"Bien, es hora de hornear galletas"

"Bueno, primero hay que poner en un recipiente harina, el azúcar y los polvos de hornear"

"Luego añado la margarina a temperatura ambiente para que sea más fácil de mezclar junto con la ralladura de limón".- decía Akko mezclando todo en un tazón

"Mezclar, precalentar…"

"Bien, es hora de probar…"

 _ **2 horas y media después…**_

Akko se encontraba sentada recargando su cabeza en sus manos como si estuviera reflexionando, su cara era tan inexpresiva después de haber probado al menos 3 intentos, las primeras galletas le habían quedado saladas, las siguientes quedaron duras y las que le siguieron a esas estaban quemadas

" _Como pasó esto…"_

 **~0-0~0-0~**

Diana se encontraba afuera de la habitación de Akko, su novia la había citado para verla y ya se había llegado la hora.

"Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Akko?"

"Creo que salió a buscar a Jazminka, ¿se te ofrecía algo?".- Respondió Lotte.

"Ella me citó aquí, pero creo que la buscare… Muchas gracias"

 **~0-0~0-0~**

Jasminka se encontraba espiando en su cocina clandestina, podía ver a Akko sufrir al preparar sus galletas, ella había estado caminando por los pasillos cargando con unas cosas para el laboratorio de contanze pero cuando escuchó los quejidos de su compañera decidió ver que ocurría, decidió que tal vez podría ayudar a Akko un poco pero esa idea se borró de su mente cuando vio a alguien que se acercaba a ella.

"Jasminka-san, ¿no estaba Akko contigo?"

"~Esta aquí~". Jazna le señalo el lugar donde estaba y se despidió con una reverencia.

"Gracias". Diana se acerco y vio a su novia rodeada de galletas.

"Akko?"

¡¿Dianaaa?!, ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

"Tu dijiste que te buscara hoy, Fui a tu habitación y no estabas"

"¿Qué?, ¿ya es tan tarde?

"¿Qué haces?

"Bueno quería prepararte algunas galletas pero como veras, no han salido del todo bien…".- Akko le señalo a su novia los intentos fallidos que la rodeaban.

"Pero, no tienes que prepararme nada".- diana vio la cara de culpabilidad de su novia así que decidió que sería mejor ayudarla.- "¿Qué tal si las preparamos juntas?"

"Pero eran un regalo para ti"

"Bueno, creo que sería un lindo detalle si me dejaras hacerlas contigo".- diana se acerco y beso la mejilla de Akko donde parecía tener lo que parecía una mancha de esencia de vainilla

"¿Diana?"

"Tenias una mancha, creo que tienes otra aquí…" diana la beso en los labios. "Que dices".

"Bueno, está bien…pero no pruebes nada de lo que está aquí"

Diana comenzó a ver los intentos fallidos que preparó su novia, no los probo pero a simple vista se veía que Akko no era muy buena en la cocina.

" _Sabía por Amanda que Akko era capaz de carbonizar la comida, pero yo pensaba que eran inventos suyos"._ Pensaba para sí mima diana.

"Bien, ¿Akko tienes la receta?"

"Si, es esta"

"Bueno, creo que si la seguimos al pie de la letra no habrá problemas"

 _ **1 hora después**_

Las chicas por fin habían terminado de preparar sus galletas algunas eran de chispas de chocolate y otras eran de vainilla. Akko fue la primera en probarlas, definitivamente eran mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus intentos anteriores, no estaban duras, ni saladas ni quemadas así que la morena estaba muy feliz, pero para diana que era demasiado perfeccionista tal vez podían mejorar.

"Pues no son exactamente como las que prepara Jasminka-san pero no están mal"

"Claro que no, así están bien". Akko probó otra galleta confirmando que así estaban bien

"Pero creo que puedo mejorarlas, tal vez un poco menos de azúcar"

"Oye, este era mi regalo para ti…Por cierto diana, abre la boca"

"¿Qué?".- rápidamente Akko metió una de las galletas en su boca.

"¿Lo ves?, saben bien…" Akko se acerco y mordió la mitad de la galleta que sobresalía de su boca

"¿A-Akko?"

"¿Qué?, es mi agradecimiento por tu ayuda, además se suponía que eran mi regalo para ti, déjame hacerlo un poco más romántico". Akko acorralo a su novia. "Además hueles dulce".

Akko tomó un poco de azúcar y la puso en el dorso de la mano de diana y después la besó "También sabes dulce".

La cara de diana se torno de color rojo cuando su novia la tomo desprevenida.

"A-Akko… E-Estamos comiendo"

"Buu, por favor sígueme el juego, además tienes algo de chocolate en tu nariz".- decía Akko manchando la punta de la nariz de su novia para después besarla

"P-Pero, ¡Ah!".- Akko la sorprendió manchando su cuello y después comenzando a lamerlo.

"Eres muy dulce".

"Cof, cof… la cocina es solo para preparar deliciosa comida y pastelillos…". Cerca de la puerta se encontraba Jasminka con un aura enfurecida pero que no se notaba en su rostro, detrás de ellas se encontraban Amanda y Contanze completamente asustadas de ver así a su compañera.

"S-Si, perdónanos ya vamos a limpiar… Gracias de nuevo por dejarnos estar aquí".- decía Akko y rápidamente las chicas se separaron para ponerse a limpiar.

"Jazna, no seas tan dura con ellas, de seguro las galletas estaban MUY buenas" decía Amanda tratando de contener la risa mientras veía a diana y Akko limpiar. Definitivamente tendrían que hacerle muchos favores a Jazminka para que las perdonara.

 **~0-0~0-0~**

 **Muchas Gracias por leer**


End file.
